tito_and_bbfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:5 v 50,000
This is the transcript for "5 v 50,000". Feel free to edit or add to this page as long as the information comes directly from the episode. [Scene: Yellowbeard's chamber. Yellowbeard and Renata are waking up] Yellowbeard: It's time, Renata. Today is the day we bring down the BFC. Renata Ratcliffe: It shall be a glorious day, captain. Yellowbeard: But of course, darling. [Yellowbeard kisses Renata] Yellowbeard: Now get up, and get changed into something more suitable. We're preparing for a battle, so we want to look our best when we defeat them. Arahahahahaha! [Yellowbeard walks out of his chamber. Afterwards, Renata gets out of his bed and walks into a closet nearby, closing the door behind her] [Scene: Yellowbeard's lair. Yellowbeard has arrived] Yellowbeard: Well, men! I see that all of you are prepared. Swashbuckler: Of course, captain. Ha ha! We wouldn't miss this day for the world. Ha ha! Buccaneer: I'm ready to do whatever is asked of me, captain. Freebooter: I shall not fail you, captain. Landlubber: Let's give these puny plush toys a beating that they'll remember! Weigh: Oh, I do like the sound of that. Anchor: Indeed, Weigh. Yellowbeard: That's just what I like to hear. Now I see that the men we recruited from the Figure District Mercenaries have changed out of those stupid hoods and look like professional evil minions. Verruckter Wissenschaftler: Warum ja, Kapitän? Diese Kapuzen waren nervig und wir müssen für die Schlacht präsentabel aussehen. (English translation: Why yes, captain. Those hoods were annoying and we need to look presentable for the battle.) Fletcher Huntley: Now I don't have to hide my face from the world. This is very joyous. Mr. Gold: A moment to remember if you ask me. All will be much better once we take down the BFC. Link Retro: ...and then invade Stuffedgomery. According to my calculations, captain has a 100% chance of succeeding in wiping out the entire race of stuffed animals. Reuben Bandit: It's just what you'd expect from a feared pirate such as himself. Cassady: Then comes the part where he destroys Stuffedgomery completely... Cameron: ...that's sounds freaking awesome to me, finally seeing them get their recompense. Platano Cascara: Bueno, las cosas ciertamente se están calentando por aquí. (English translation: Well, things are certainly heating up around here.) Orbit Atmosphere: Couldn't have put it a better way myself, Platano. Mitsubishi Motor: Sono yōna rojikku to giron suru koto wa dekimasen. (English translation: Can't argue with logic like that.) Jimmy Bozobo: All this war... all this fighting... just makes me want to put on a happy face. Clinton: With the success we will have today, the right path is clear. Ezekiel Tradesperson: Clearer than when we were with that idiot Evan, of course. Layla Esposito: I totally have to say that I'm like totally glad I totally chose option A. I'm totally going to get fame for this! Weston Moneybags: Not just fame, but since we're a part of the Yellowbeard Pirates, we're guaranteed treasure. Torricellian Cleaner: Golden doubloons and gems of all kinds. Penrod Microeconomics: This mission will be successful today. Yellowbeard: I appreciate your determination, men. It really pays to have a loyal crew like all of you. Willing to carry out my orders without fuss makes things much easier. Now, Renata should be changed into a proper evil outfit soon enough. With that being said, have the reinforcements arrived? Swashbuckler: Of course, captain. Ha ha! They arrived not that long ago, actually. Ha ha! Yellowbeard: Excellent. Now men, today a kingdom will fall. The kingdom of stuffed animals... at our hands. Let's go kick them to the curb! Everyone: *cheers* [Scene: The closet in Yellowbeard's chamber. Renata has put on a yellow bra] [Camera zooms in on Renata's butt as she puts on yellow panties] Renata: I must inform the BFC of the danger they're in... but I have to do it quickly. The battle will begin very soon. [Renata puts on low rise jeans to cover up her yellow panties. Afterwards, she puts on a gray tank top and then a sleeveless jean jacket over it. Once finished changing, she leaves the closet in Yellowbeard's chamber and goes off to the Ship of Legends' dungeons] [Scene: The Ship of Legends' dungeons. The members of the BFC have woken up] Bedtime Bear: *yawns* What in the world happened? Tito Bear: I don't think you're going to like what you see, B.B.. Bedtime Bear: What is it, Tito? [Bedtime Bear looks up, noticing that he and the rest of the BFC are in the Ship of Legends' dungeons] Bedtime Bear: We were captured? How? Goon: I don't know. The last thing I remember is being thrown by Evan into Black-eyed Jake. Black-eyed Jake: Good point, cousin. The last thing that I remember is you crashing into me. Bedtime Bear: I can't possibly know what happened. Me and Tito had Evan tied up. By all means, we should have won. Milo Watson: But we didn't. It would appear as if he had some backup that helped him win the fight. Bedtime Bear: What do you mean? Milo: Look behind you. [Bedtime Bear looks at his back, noticing that a tranq dart is there] Bedtime Bear: *grabbing the tranq dart* Tranq darts? Tito: Odds are that his men probably knocked us out cold with those. That could be why we're in prison cells and not beating up the Yellowbeard Pirates right now. Jingle Snowberg: *o.s.* Ah, so our roommates have woken up now, haven't they? Bedtime Bear: ...and who are you? [Camera zooms in on Jingle and the rest of the Stuffed Animal Pirates] Jingle: The name's Jingle and I'm the captain of the Stuffed Animal Pirates. Bedtime Bear: How'd you end up here? Jingle: That's simple. Me and my crew were seeking to make a peace treaty to end the war between stuffed animals and figures once and for all, but we were ambushed by Yellowbeard and thrown in his ship's dungeons. Milo: So I take it the peace treaty's no longer an offer, am I right? Jingle: Of course not. Figures are scum. There's no point of living peacefully with them. Pumpkin Emerson: Indeed, captain. Now I hate figures more than ever. The mere sight of them makes me disgusted! Woofworth: I couldn't agree more, Pumpkin. Pikachu: Pika-pika-pika-pi. (English translation: All figures shall die.) Psyduck: Psy-yi-yi! (English translation: What he said!) Milo: I'm sorry, but what kind of creatures are that duck and that mouse? They don't sound like average stuffed animals. Jingle: Pikachu and Psyduck over there are a special type of stuffed animal called Pokémon. Those creatures are very rare and they speak in a language where they only repeat their names. Pumpkin: I call it Pokémon Language. Woofworth: Very few can understand what they're saying. Luckily, we studied up on their language and now we can communicate with them. Milo: That is certainly interesting. Carlos Chihuahua: *o.s.* Ah, well if it isn't Milo Watson... Milo: Carlos, how'd you get here? [Camera zooms in on Carlos] Carlos: That's a long story. Renata: *o.s.* A story that I know very well. [Camera zooms in on Renata, who is walking towards the Ship of Legends' dungeons] Carlos: Why hello, you stupid doll. I didn't get the chance to kill you last time. You pepper sprayed me in the eyes! Renata: ...and you'll let me get away with it, because I'm beautiful! Carlos: *blushing* Well, come to think of it, you do look hot in those jeans! Renata: As suspected... [Renata pats Carlos on his head] Renata: ...good mutt. Bedtime Bear: Well, would you look at that, guys? It's Renata Ratcliffe. Say, why the heck are you here? Renata: I have to tell all of you something. Bedtime Bear: What is it? You're celebrating because you succeeded in your mission? Go on. Just say it! Renata: I'm not talking about that. What I mean is... Bedtime Bear: I thought your leader Evan would have been here to taunt us. What? Are you just doing his bidding again? You are his right-hand woman after all. Renata: That's enough! Bedtime Bear: Fine. Continue on, crazy lady. Renata: Evan is no longer with us. He's dead. He was killed by Yellowbeard yesterday after he handed all of you over. Bedtime Bear: Well, good freaking riddance the guy died! Renata: This is no laughing matter. Bedtime Bear: Why? We're you two a thing or something? Renata: That's not the point. Just let me talk. Bedtime Bear: Okay. Go on. Renata: After Evan died, many of the men who were once his soldiers betrayed him and joined the Yellowbeard Pirates. Some weren't so lucky, they refused the offer and tried to run away as fast as they could, but they were all killed by Yellowbeard. I managed to get out of it unscathed, because I joined his crew. Tito: Well, I guess you weren't a loyal soldier either, huh? Renata: I didn't join because my life was on the line! Black-eyed Jake: Why did you join then? To be his whore? Renata: No! Goon: Then what was it for? Renata: I joined to give you this information. Immediately after I became a member of his crew, Yellowbeard told me that he and his men were preparing to fight you the next day, which as of now, would be today. Bedtime Bear: So what? We can defeat him! Renata: There are five of you. Altogether, I don't know how many men that Yellowbeard has but he's definitely outnumbered you. You can't beat a guy like that. Bedtime Bear: Lady, you don't know who you're talking to. I was Ivan the Terrible's right-hand man in the past, I fought in his battles, defeated large armies and did things you can't possibly hope to imagine. Compared to Russians, pirates are nothing, so just let me at him! Renata: It's more complicated than that. Yellowbeard doesn't play fair. Bedtime Bear: Renata, that's a typical villain thing. I'm not expecting him to play fair. If he wants to fight dirty with me, I'll fight dirty with him. Plain and simple. Renata: Please, just listen to me! I'm going to get you guys out of here. It's the only chance you can avoid fighting Yellowbeard! Bedtime Bear: Well, you make a good point, but I'll have to say... [Camera zooms in on Bedtime Bear's face] Bedtime Bear: ...I'll accept your offer! Everyone: Huh? Bedtime Bear: Come on. Just get us out of these cells! Renata: Fine. Here goes nothing! [Renata summons Evan's spear] Renata: This is Evan's spear. As of now, I shall wield it in his memory. Let's hope this works! [Renata slices the bars open with Evan's spear] Renata: Well, that worked out better than I expected. Come on guys, we need to leave now! [The members of the BFC, the members of the Stuffed Animal Pirates and Carlos leave their cells] Yellowbeard: *o.s.* Renata, are you ready? Renata: Yes. I'm ready, captain. Yellowbeard: *o.s.* What was that noise I heard? Renata: I was just releasing the members of the BFC to begin the battle. That's all. Yellowbeard: *o.s.* Good. Bring them over as soon as possible. Renata: Alright! Bedtime Bear: You're seriously going to do that?! Renata: Just go along with the plan. Carlos: What do I do, sweetheart? Renata: Go on that way without us. Jingle: What about me and my men? Renata: Go with Carlos and get out of here. Jingle: On it! [Carlos and the Stuffed Animal Pirates run in a different direction] [Scene: The entrance of the Figure District. Renata arrives with the members of the BFC and meets up with the Yellowbeard Pirates] Renata: Here you are, captain. [Renata hands the members of the BFC to Yellowbeard] Yellowbeard: ...and here you are, Renata. [Yellowbeard stabs Renata in the chest with his sword] Renata: What was that for? Yellowbeard: A citizen of the Figure District allying with citizens of Stuffedgomery? Arahahahaha! I knew I smelled a traitor when you decided to join my crew. Renata: How'd you find out about this? [Carlos walks out of the shadows] Yellowbeard: One of my prisoners that you broke free told me of how you released him and the rest of my prisoners and that you weren't intending on letting me kill the BFC, but were instead looking to escape with them. Despite being a stuffed animal, I guaranteed him freedom if he told me where you were headed, so he betrayed the Stuffed Animal Pirates, tied them up in rope and then he led me straight to you. Carlos: It's just a little thing called revenge, honey. Get used to it. Yellowbeard: Now, behold my 30,000 LEGO minifigures... [The unnamed LEGO minifigures appear behind him] Yellowbeard: ...and my 20,000 dolls. [The unnamed dolls appear behind him] Yellowbeard: Get them! [The unnamed LEGO minifigures and dolls chase after the members of the BFC and Renata, but the latters run away and set off on the S.S. Fabric to leave the Figure District] Unnamed LEGO minifigures: They're getting away, captain! Yellowbeard: Well, we can't possibly let that happen. Luckily, I've prepared the Ship of Legends for just an occasion! [The Ship of Legends appears behind him. Afterwards, all of the Yellowbeard Pirates and Carlos board the ship and ride it off to find the S.S. Fabric] Yellowbeard: Arahahahahaha! Arahahahahaha! [Yellowbeard sees the S.S. Fabric up ahead] Yellowbeard: Dolls, you know what to do! Unnamed dolls: At your service, captain. [Scene: The S.S. Fabric. The members of the BFC and Renata are on there] Renata: Well guys, I think we lost them. [Scene: The Ship of Legends. Yellowbeard is commanding the unnamed dolls] Yellowbeard: Fire! [On his command, the unnamed dolls set off the cannon and the cannonball goes crashing into the S.S. Fabric, destroying it] [The members of the BFC and Renata pop out of the water, having managed to survive the destruction of the S.S. Fabric] Yellowbeard: Dang it! How'd they survive? Swashbuckler: They're swimming away, captain. Ha ha! Yellowbeard: Not for long. Verruckter, I'm leaving you in charge with the rest of the crew for now. I'm bringing Swashbuckler, Buccaneer, Freebooter, Landlubber, Weigh and Anchor with me. Verruckter: Ich werde nicht scheitern, Kapitän. (English translation: I will not fail, captain.) [Yellowbeard, Swashbuckler, Buccaneer, Freebooter, Landlubber, Weigh and Anchor jump off the S.S. Fabric and start swimming in the water below] Bedtime Bear: Alright men, we seem safe for now. We're almost at Stuffedgomery. Milo: Yeah, but we seem too safe. It's a little suspicious. Bedtime Bear: What do you mean, Milo? Milo: I think we're not alone. [Suddenly, Anchor emerges from under the water, grabbing Renata by the top of her jeans, revealing her yellow panties] Renata: Hey, get off of me! [As Renata turns over to attack Anchor, Weigh sneaks up from behind her and locks her in a rear naked choke, pulling her down underwater and seemingly killing her] [Weigh comes up from underwater, standing alongside Anchor as both men flash a wicked grin] Black-eyed Jake: You and your suspicions, Milo. They're always right! Landlubber: *o.s.* Time to die, puny plush toy! Black-eyed Jake: Who said that? [Suddenly, Landlubber appears behind Black-eyed Jake, looking to bring him down with one hit from his axe. However, Black-eyed Jake counters by stopping it midway with his sword] Black-eyed Jake: You honestly thought that would work? You're fighting a professional swordsman, partner. [In retaliation, Landlubber punches Black-eyed Jake in the gut with his left hand, forcing him to drop his sword. Afterwards, he knocks him out with one hit from his axe, causing him to fall underwater] Milo: How dare you kill my cousin? You're going to pay for that! [Milo goes to attack Landlubber, but suddenly, Freebooter appears behind him with a knife in hand] Freebooter: Never take your eyes off of your opponent, fool. Milo: Unhand me, you foul figure! Freebooter: Do you peg me for a bloody idiot? No. Out of all Yellowbeard's officers, I am by far the most intelligent. As such, I have never failed him. You are in my way of success. It's time for you to suffer the consequences. [Freebooter stabs Milo in the chest with his knife, causing him to fall underwater] Goon: Milo, no! Why, I ought to kill every last one of you! [Goon goes after Freebooter and Landlubber but suddenly, someone from underwater stabs the Goon in both of his legs, preventing him from attacking Freebooter and Landlubber and causing him to fall underwater. The man comes up from underwater, revealing that he is Buccaneer] Buccaneer: Oh, how the mighty have fallen. You know the old saying "the bigger they are, the harder they fall". I may be the stereotypical dumb cohort of the Yellowbeard Pirates, but I'm not stupid enough to know when I don't have a chance in heck. I knew fighting you in one-on-one combat wouldn't do me any good, so I took advantage of you getting distracted and impaled you where it would hurt big guys the most. Pretty smart for an imbecile, huh? Tito: You jerk! How dare you kill my little brother?! [Tito goes to attack Buccaneer but is suddenly attacked from underwater] Tito: Ow! What the—? Swashbuckler: *o.s.* Mmm... this is some tasty panda meat. Ha ha! Tito: Get away from me, whoever you are! Swashbuckler: *o.s.* For Yellowbeard. Ha ha! [Swashbuckler drags Tito underwater simply by biting onto his right leg. Afterwards, he comes up from underwater] Bedtime Bear: All of you jerks are going to die! [Bedtime Bear goes to attack Swashbuckler, Buccaneer, Freebooter, Landlubber, Weigh and Anchor, but suddenly Yellowbeard comes up from behind him with his sword in hand] Yellowbeard: Not if I have anything to say about it! [Yellowbeard attempts to stab Bedtime Bear with his sword, but Bedtime Bear ducks] Bedtime Bear: What is wrong with you, man? [Bedtime Bear attacks Yellowbeard, resulting in both men going underwater] Bedtime Bear: Stuffed animals have been enemies to the figures for a long time and yet you seem to hate them more than anyone. What happened to you? Did they torture you? Did they kill your men or someone you loved? ANSWER ME, YELLOWBEARD! WHAT DID STUFFED ANIMALS DO TO YOU?! Yellowbeard: Nothing. [Bedtime Bear gasps] Yellowbeard: The truth of the matter is we were chosen to kill the stuffed animals. It is our one true purpose. [Yellowbeard stabs Bedtime Bear in the chest with his sword] [Camera zooms in on Yellowbeard swimming upstream] Yellowbeard: Arahahahahahahahaha! [Yellowbeard comes up from underwater] Yellowbeard: The job is done, Yellowbeard Pirates. We have successfully defeated and killed the BFC. Now we move onto brighter prospects, we'll kill all of the stuffed animals in existence and then we destroy Stuffedgomery as a whole! Everyone: *laughs* [Scene: The Ship of Legends. The Yellowbeard Pirates and Carlos are setting off for Stuffedgomery] Carlos: So Yellowbeard, now that you've defeated the BFC and all, I am guaranteed my freedom, am I not? Yellowbeard: About that, Carlos. Carlos: What? Yellowbeard: You did what you needed to. Weigh, Anchor! [Weigh and Anchor grab rope] Carlos: No! What are you doing? [Weigh and Anchor tie up Carlos in rope] Carlos: You traitor! I'll get my revenge on you! Yellowbeard: See that he's put in the dungeons, Landlubber. Landlubber: Yes, captain. [Landlubber takes a tied up Carlos to the Ship of Legends' dungeons] Swashbuckler: Dang it, captain. I wanted to eat him. Ha ha! Yellowbeard: No need to worry, Swashbuckler. I'm sure you'll have an all-you-can-eat buffet soon, but right now, we may just have one more purpose for this Carlos fellow. Arahahahahahaha! [Episode ends] Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Transcripts